


Sunday Promise

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/F, Food Sex, Light Bondage, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: "MCU, Natasha Romanoff/Darcy Lewis, things turn creative (toys)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Promise

Darcy had made a promise that staying inside with her all Sunday afternoon would be fun an exciting.

Which is how Natasha found herself on Darcy's bed, naked, with her wrists bound. Her left wrist was secured with a simple scarf, her right with her own panties. Natasha was on her front, her arms spread apart with the scarf and panties tying them to rails of the headboard. She had pillows piled under her for comfort and she was up on her knees, her behind raised up. She was wearing a pink eye-mask (Darcy's) as a blindfold.

"Well?" Darcy asked.

Natasha squirmed a little. "Do it again."

Darcy was sitting on the bed beside Natasha. She stroked the end of the cucumber in her right hand up the inside of Natasha's thigh, she paused then slid it further up, rubbing it up and down her lover's slit. Natasha arched her back, spreading her legs further. Darcy took the cue, pressing the cucumber to her entrance.

Natasha groaned at the penetration, a few inches of the mystery object slid inside. "Cucumber?" Natasha guessed.

"Yes!" Darcy laughed and after a couple of more thrusts pulled the vegetable away and set it on top or a huge beach towel she had laid out on the floor. On the towel were all manner of objects she had gathered up from around the house for the game. "So you get another twenty seconds," Darcy said as she picked up the little bullet vibe from it's place beside her.

"I'm ready, yes," Natasha nodded eagerly. 

Darcy twisted the mini-vibrator's base, clicking it on. She let Natasha hear the buzz of it for a few seconds then leaned in. She used the fingers of her other hand to part Natasha's labia then touched the tip of the toy to her clit.

Natasha gasped, a shiver ran visibly through her whole body. "Oh, oh, oh," she whimpered. Darcy held the toy in place, keeping that pleasurable tremor right where it would have the maximum effect.

After a silent count of twenty seconds Darcy took the toy away. 

"No, no don't stop, please," Natasha said. 

Darcy clicked off the vibrator and put it back down. "Better guess the next one quick then," she said. She looked down at the items on the towel, nibbling her bottom lip thoughtfully.

Natasha felt Darcy moving, then a cool, smooth and hard object stroke over her left buttock. She tried to picture what it could be. It was something plastic. Rounded. Maybe oval. It was an easy one. "Hairbrush," she said confidently.

"Well that was no fun," Darcy pouted. "You weren't supposed to get it until after I spanked you with it." She turned the brush over, stroking lightly with the soft bristles down the curve of Natasha's spine. The sensation contrasted with the plastic, the feel was ticklish and sensual at the same time. Darcy steadily brushed down and over Natasha's butt and the back of her thigh. "But fair's fair, you got It right." Darcy put the brush down beside her and picked up the bullet. It was a cute little purple one, and it was far more powerful than the size of it suggested.

Darcy let it buzz, holding it away from Natasha until she begged. "Please, Darcy, Darcy." She flexed her wrists against the scarf and underwear. 

"Please? Please what?" 

"You do remember I could get out of this and kill you in less than five seconds right?" Natasha said it in a tone that was impossible for Darcy to decide if she was kidding or not. Darcy had learned it was safer to assume she wasn't joking. 

"Hold your horses," Darcy said, reached down with the toy, slid it between Natasha's slick lips and held it to her clit. 

Natasha hissed and raised her butt higher. It felt good, it felt spectacular, tingles of jubilant heat pulsed in her core. She was counting the seconds and she knew that it would be only moments before the pleasure stopped, Not enough time to... 

Natasha cried out at the sudden sting of Darcy smacking her with the hairbrush. "Darcy..." 

Darcy grinned and whacked her girlfriend's other buttock, hard. Natasha held back her yelp and instead swore in Russian. 

Then Darcy pulled the vibe away but left it turned on. 

Buzzing. Panting. 

The buzz changed in pitch and Natasha heard an unmistakable moan from Darcy. 

"Are you using that on yourself?" It was more of a rhetorical question really. 

"Maybe." 

Natasha huffed out a stream of Russian, Darcy had picked up a word here or there and was pretty sure at least one of the words was 'bitch'. 

"I was just teasing ya," Darcy laughed. 

"Tease later. Give me more." 

"More this?" Darcy touched the vibrator to Natasha's hip for a second. "Or this?" She tapped the back of Natasha's thigh with the flat side of the hairbrush. 

Natasha licked her lips. "Both." 

Darcy turned the brush around again, starting at the bottom of Natasha's neck she used it to stroke down her back. The further down she got the slower she went, her eyes following it. She admired the curve and muscles of Natasha's back. She was a beautiful woman, her skin was tanned from her last trip overseas, the white of her scars standing out more than usual. She had the athletic, powerful, body of a warrior, and yet she was still so feminine soft and sexy.

She scratched and tickled with the brush, down between Natasha's buttocks. Natasha made a little noise at the back of her throat when the bristles touched her asshole.

Then came the sensations of the brush on her cunt. Darcy was very gentle, stroking the brush in feather-light circular motions.

"I said tease later, make me come now."

"Alright bossy pants. Or bossy no-pants," Darcy corrected. She replaced the brush with the vibe, not able to resist teasing her a little by circling it round Natasha's pussy lips.

"Fucking finally," Natasha groaned with the bullet was back on her clitoris.

Darcy gave her a few seconds of just that exquisite pleasure then spanked her ass with the flat of the hairbrush. She swung again, then again, the slaps loud. Natasha's breathing got faster, she rocked her hips, Darcy moved her hand with them, keeping the vibrator in place. 

She smacked hard enough to make Natasha cry out loudly and leave a light red mark. She did it again. She felt hot wet arousal on her fingers where she was holding the toy to Natasha's pussy. Darcy wanted to taste. Another spank then she leaned in, tongue lapping. 

"Fucking yes Darcy!" Natasha moaned. 

Spank. 

Lick. 

Spank. Spank. 

Darcy wriggled her tongue, coating it in Natasha's juices, then she made it rigid and slid it in as deep as she could. The taste was stronger, her flavour more intense. Darcy was way beyond teasing now. She wanted Natasha to come. 

Natasha's knuckles were white where she gripped the rails of the headboard. She was shaking. She was with every moment falling head over heals. She was lucky, she knew it. To have this after everything, to get to have such joy was a gift. 

Natasha didn't hold back. She knew Darcy liked it when she was loud. She wasn't sure if she said her name, or moaned, or something else. She tumbled into pure bliss, a spark of white fire from her cunt that bloomed through her nerves. 

Sometime after her orgasm Darcy loosened the ties. Natasha pulled off her sleep-mask and pulled Darcy into a kiss. Holding each other they kissed and cuddled and whispered sweet nothings. 

Natasha picked up the sleep-mask and held it up to Darcy. "Your turn." 

"Is there any chance you're going to forget the teasing part?" 

"What do you think?" 

"I think this is the best Sunday anyone ever had." She assumed the position. "I'm ready to play baby." 

While Natasha looped the scarf around Darcy's wrist she looked down at the collected objects on the floor. A spatula. A candle. Feathers. A smooth-handled screwdriver. A jar of honey. And all kinds of other fun. 

With one wrist secure Natasha leaned in to whisper in Darcy's ear while she gave her nipple a little pinch. "You're really going to have to beg for this orgasm." 

"Promise?" Darcy purred.


End file.
